


Happy Mothers' Day

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cutesy, Fluff, Kid Jongin, M/M, Meet-Cute, sneaky lu han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Yifan has a very interesting customer buying a bouquet for his brother on Mothers' Day, but hey, he isn't here to judge





	Happy Mothers' Day

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy this strange word vomit that happened instead of me updating fics and finishing my fic fest entries

Yifan isn’t sure if he hates this job or likes it. Sure, the pay is okay and he doesn’t have to ask his mother to send him money to spend on stupid things. She is already spending so much on his college tuition. Weekends and holidays are exciting days but the rest of the week is sad. However, this Sunday is Mothers’ Day, so he has plenty of men and women coming through the doors looking to buy a bouquet for their mothers. So, it has been stressful.

He is wrapping his twentieth bouquet of the day when a small voice says behind him, “Um, excuse me mister tall man?”

Yifan is the only tall person in the flower shop, the other two employees are short, so he turns around and at first, and he sees no one. But then a voice clears itself and he looks down to find a kid aged about six or seven staring at him with big, round eyes. Yifan finds himself smiling a little; the kid looks nervous but he can fathom why he is here, so Yifan asks, “Hi there, do you want flowers for your mother?”

The kid shakes his head vehemently, making Yifan frown a little, so he tries again, “So, your father?” Hey, he’s here to not judge—he has seen plenty people come here to buy flowers for their single dads. He understands the sentiment and thinks it is great. But the kid shakes his head _again_. Yifan decides to come out from behind the counter and double over as he says, “So?”

The kid grins, his front teeth missing as he says, “I want flowers for my brother! He takes so much care of me and my friend Sehun said that he is buying flowers for his mom because she takes care of him and my hyung does of me, so I need to buy flowers too!”

Yifan feels his heart warming up. He briefly wonders if the kid and his brother are orphans, or maybe it is something else, but the kid sure loves his brother a lot and that is touching. The kid is adorable with his round, glimmering eyes and pouty lips, so he nods, “Okay, I will help. My name is Fan, what’s yours?”

“Jongin!”

Yifan straightens up and extends a hand towards Jongin. “Okay, Jongin, let’s choose some flowers for your brother, okay?”

Jongin’s grin widens and he eagerly grabs Yifan’s hand and the latter’s heart melts further when he sees how Jongin’s tiny hands only manage to hold the very tips of his large hands. Then they go around the shop and choose flowers. Yifan is sure the kid isn’t carrying a lot of money, so he takes him around the cheaper flowers. After some minutes, they have a bunch of flowers and it’s an odd little mishmash but it is what Jongin wanted, so…

As Yifan ties the sunflowers, daisies and chrysanthemums up, Jongin keeps him company seated atop the counter. The other two employees do raise eyes but Jongin just cutely smiles at them and they also can’t help but coo in response. Jongin is dangling his feet, chatting about his friend Sehun as Yifan finishes up and gets an idea. He pushes a blank card and pen towards Jongin and asks, “Can you write Jongin?” The kid nods in affirmative. “Then, why don’t you write the message for your hyung?”

Jongin’s eyes light up and he leans forward to scrawl the message inside the card. He concentrates hard as he writes, his tongue peeks out and his brows are scrunched. He finishes and says, “Fan hyung, can you check please?”

Yifan does as asked and it is finally done. Jongin hops down the counter with Yifan’s help and the assistant florist calculates the total. Jongin sees the amount and pulls out all the money from his pocket. As he counts, his face suddenly changes—his smile drops off his face and his lower lip quivers as he says, “I, I don’t have all the money hyung.”

Yifan takes the money from Jongin’s hands and counts the money himself. The kid is lacking just a thousand won, and Yifan is ready to give him a discount. A thousand won isn’t that great a loss and he doesn’t want Jongin to be upset, and the boy is already close to crying. Yifan accepts the eighty-three thousand won and tells Jongin, “It’s okay, alright? This is a Mothers’ Day discount!”

Jongin’s face clears up and he wraps his arms around Yifan’s waist for a hug. Yifan pats his head and then watches the kid leave with the bouquet, not without a loud, “Thank you hyung! You’re the best!”

Yifan feels great, but then his boss, Lu Han, shows up and patting his back, reminding him, “So, I will be taking off that thousand won from your salary then.”

 

A week later, Yifan is at the counter of the flower shop, doing his homework when the bell above the door rings and in steps a young man with messy dark hair, flushed pink cheeks and parted lips. He is gorgeous and Yifan forgets everything about his homework. The guy comes closer and Yifan picks his jaw from the floor as he says, “Yes, how may I help?”

The guy asks, twisting his hands, “Ugh, can I ask if you’re Fan hyung?”

Yifan frowns a little; he had Jongin calling him Fan hyung and as the guy keeps blinking at him, Yifan manages to put two and two together as he asks, “Are you, uh, Jongin’s hyung?”

The guy smiles, nodding, “Yes, yes, I am.” He bows next, “Thank you so much for taking care of my brother. I’m Junmyeon.” He straightens up and reaches for Yifan’s hand and the latter’s hand dwarfs his entirely and Yifan shouldn’t have his heart skipping beats at that, but it skips nonetheless. Junmyeon reaches for his pocket then and slaps down a thousand won on the counter as his cheeks turn pinker, “I heard you didn’t take the total amount from my brother and I am sorry about that—”

Yifan waves his hands, “No, no, it’s ok! A hundred won isn’t a lot, you need not worry!”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Absolutely not! I can’t let that happen.” He pushes the money towards Yifan, his eyes determined, “Please?”

Yifan and Junmyeon go back and forth on the money and Lu Han hears it all hiding in the backroom. He has had enough so he steps out and throwing his arm around Yifan, grins, “So, you’re the kid’s brother, eh? Wow, both of you are cute, right, Yifan?”

Yifan and Junmyeon both start blushing. Then, Lu Han says, “So, Yifan here goes to college, do you as well?” Junmyeon is taken aback by the question but he nods. Lu Han grins, “Good, so does Yifan. Now, are you single?” Yifan slowly understands what Lu Han is trying to do, so he tries to stop his boss, but Lu Han pinches his side. Junmyeon, however, nods though his face is coloured with confusion. “Last question, do you think Yifan’s attractive?”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen but he stammers, “Uh, he, he is handsome.”

Lu Han claps his hands and nods, “Good, so if you really want to pay the thousand won, why not go out for coffee instead? There is a cheap but awesome café nearby!”

Both Yifan and Junmyeon gasp and look at each other, their cheeks aflame and eyes wide. Lu Han doesn’t wait for Yifan’s confirmation as he unties the apron around Yifan’s waist and pushes him out from behind the counter. He even takes to pushing both men out of the shop as well. When the door closes behind them, a voice speaks inside the shop, “Han, that’s so sneaky.”

Lu Han turns around to find his husband, Minseok, grinning and shaking his head. Lu Han just shrugs, “Well, I like playing Cupid, you know that.”

“You idiot.”

 

Outside, as they stand in the spring sunshine, looking at opposite directions still blushing, Junmyeon clears his throat, having decided to do go with this—he won’t lie to himself, Yifan is very handsome and just his type, so it won’t hurt to see where this goes. Yifan turns his head towards Junmyeon, slightly terrified as Junmyeon says, “So, uh, where’s the café?”

Yifan licks his lips, his heart pounding at the soft, shy smile playing at the corner of Junmyeon’s lips. Maybe, maybe this could be alright, so he says, “This way, uh, Junmyeon.”

As they walk towards the café, Yifan suddenly says, “By the way, my name is Yifan.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “Nice to meet you, Yifan.”

“Nice to meet you too, Junmyeon.”


End file.
